A Thousand Years
by Vass'Happeninnn
Summary: This isn't exactly Twilight 'Per say...', but it's based off of twilight. Valynn/Bella Moves to a new town with her brother, sister, pregnant mom and dad, where she has an old friend named Luke/Jacob and her abusive boyfriend follows. But then she meets a handsome and mysterious guy Daniel/Edward and his parents and siblings. Will have four main parts, maybe more.PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Preface **

Where am I? I thought to myself, looking around. I was laying on a hospital bed, with a bandage wrapped around my wrist, a cast on my left leg, and a gauze headband on my forehead. "I really hope she's okay", I heard Daniel say, patting my hair. "How did this happen?" My mom said, holding my hand and squeezing hard. I opened my eyes, having Daniel, Justin, Dad, and Mom staring at me. Their eyes were filled with tears-Other than Daniel in which I think it is physically impossible for him to cry. Asking my brother mom and dad for some alone time with Daniel, I burst out in tears as soon as they closed the door. "It's all going to be okay." Daniel said, patting my head, trying to soothe me. One thing is for sure: This has been the most complicated relationship I have ever been in.

**Four Months Earlier... **

I was lying in a field. Not just any field. It was the field that my brother and I used to play in as kids. We used to pretend that we were having a tea party like they did in Wonderland. I would always be Alice and Justin would be the Mad Hatter. It used to be so much fun back then. Being a little kid. Never getting bored, always having something to do. Shielded by our parents by this cruel world we lived in. I was never interested in boys or how I looked or what I would wear. My brother and I would play for hours and not once would we get bored. I missed the days when we got along. Nowadays, we barely say a word to each other. I sat upright, looking around. I gasped as I saw the younger version of me and my older brother playing tea party. "Would you mind passing me one of those mud pies, Hatter?" Younger me said, taking an elegant sip of her tea. "Absolutely, positively." Justin said, passing me a mud pie on a plate. I watched, very slowly and ever so cautiously. As I was watching, I quickly noticed something. A human being with fiery red eyes and pale white skin. I also noticed another couple of things. The stranger was shining. Like a million diamonds. He was beautiful. He was also covered in blood. The stranger's eyes were focused on me. I could feel his eyes burning through my chest. Suddenly, it hit me. That was not a human being. I only read about it in story books. Before I could finish my thought, the beautiful thing was lunging towards me. And then it all went black.

I jumped in my bed, taken off guard by the nightmare. They were getting worse and worse by the day. It was 6:00 A.M. and it was Monday, March 13. I opened my eyes to see my mother and her pregnant belly hovering over me, shaking me by the shoulders. "Get up, Honey" My mother said as she left my room. "I have an ultrasound for today so your brother is going to drive you to school." She said as she woke my brother up. "Breakfast is on the table." She said as she gave my dad a quick kiss on the cheek, and put my 5 year old sister, Veronica, in her jumper. My father ran out to give me a kiss on the cheek, tell my brother to behave, and pick up Ronni for a big hug and a kiss. "I'll see you guys in the afternoon." He says as he kisses my mom on the cheek and rubs her belly. But only I knew what he was really doing. I was walking home when I saw a lost puppy run down an alleyway, when I saw my dad and a woman that isn't my mother making out in his car. He didn't see me, but ever since then, I couldn't stand the sight of him. I mean who cheats on his pregnant wife? I only told my brother and he is furious with my father. That's why he's been acting out. He usually gets such good grades- Better than mine. My father and I headed downstairs at the exact same time. "Good morning, kid." He says as he kisses me on the forehead and pours me some orange juice. I didn't dare to touch it. "What's wrong?" He asked me, feeling my forehead. "Don't touch me." I said, jerking his hand off of my head. "I know what you did. How could you? How could you cheat on your wife with whom you've already had three kids with going on the fourth?" I asked, looking him straight in the eye." My father was taken back. He didn't believe what he was hearing. "Calm down- Keep your voice down! It's not what you think!" He said, motioning me into the backyard. "Oh what?" I said, furious as it is. "Did you just happen to fall into her lips first?" I said, just half about ready to tell mom. "She manipulated me!" "Manipulated you into what? You know what? I don't want to know. You better tell her about this, or I will." I said. Something tells me he doesn't have to work late anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

As I reach my brother's car, I notice something. I turn around, and there's some stranger staring at me. I gasp. He looks exactly like the creature I saw in my dreams. They both had that same stare, like they were seeing into your soul. I quickly turn around and start walking. I can feel his eyes digging into me as I open my brother's car door. "How did dad take it?" Justin said as he turned on the radio to a Paramore song. "I don't really know before he could answer me, I gave him the ultimatum and left. Do you know who that guy is?" I ask him, pointing to the guy. "Oh yeah. That's Daniel Granger. He was adopted by Dominic and Jayy Granger along with his four adoptive siblings, Leah, Kastedra, Ethan, and Jason." He said as he started the car. "How do you know them already?" I say, buckling my seatbelt. "We just moved here!" "Yeah, so? We moved here two days ago and I've been out. I bumped into them and they introduced themselves. We hung out for a while and it turns out they go to the school we're going to." With that, he drives off and into our new school. I don't know how he could have managed to walk around town and meet so many people. I've been in my room crying for a whole day and unpacking bags. I was fine in my old town. Everything seemed to be fine in my old town. I had a boyfriend. I had friends. I had everything. Until my father had taken up a job offer in Forks, Washington. Now I have a new house with no pool, no friends, and a new school. On top of all of that I come across a week ago that my father had been having an affair. Somehow, I think my luck is swiftly changing.

We pull up at our new school. It looks pretty nice, I have to admit. But I can tell that there are cliques and I need to learn how quickly things work around here. My brother was greeted by a swarm of jocks. "What's Up, J.K.?" The biggest jock there says. "Hey Alaric. Val, this is Alaric, Jackson, Cody, Corey, Brad, Dan, and Fred." "Hi. How could you meet all of these people in one day?" I could feel the jocks mentally undressing me as their eyes cascaded from my light Red hair and blue eyes to my body tiny down to my feet. People would think that I'm a freshman because of my height, but I'm actually a junior. My parents tell people that my brother and I are twins because my brother got into a very accident that left him in the hospital for about a month. He had to get left back when he failed most of his classes, so it's just easier to avoid him being teased. "So, this is your sister?" Cody said as he shook my hand. "She's beautiful." Brad said as he shook his brother to keep him from letting his drool touch the floor. "Do you mind if I walk her to class?" The jocks all turned around, I struggled to look at what's in front of them so I just asked them to move aside. "Hi. My name is Anais. Nice to meet you. I'm Alaric's sister." She said as she shook my hand. She's about a couple of inches taller than me. I didn't notice but there were 2 other girls behind here. "This is Kendra and Rachelle." The both shook my hands. "Can I see your class schedule?" Rachelle said. I handed her my class schedule. "Great. We all have Chemistry, Trigonometry, and History together!" She said, clapping her hands. She can see that I'm amused by her. "We'll take you to your office to get your books." She said as she leaded me into the building and held the door open for me.

At least I now have two best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

The day seemed to rush by. The morning was a blur because I mostly just stared out the window. I had lunch with Rachelle, Anais, and Kendra. Then my brother and Alaric, Jackson, Cody, Corey, Brad, Dan, and Fred connected our table with theirs. We all had free period next, so we took our time with our lunch considering we were in no rush to get there. It was pretty awkward to sit next to my brother again. Before this we had been to one other school. The first one my parents took my brother and me out of, but I'd rather not say why. We moved about a week ago, and this was the first time I've came out of my room for a whole four hours. I quickly finish my lunch and start to head out of the cafeteria an extra twenty minutes early. "Wait! Where are you going?" says Anais as she pulls me back. "I'm just gonna go get my books-" "But free period doesn't start for a another... Twenty minutes!" Brad said as he grabs a hold of my wrist. This really seems to catch my brother's attention because it looked like he was about to aim at Brad's throat. "Besides," says Alaric, "We wanna take you two noobs to our secret hideout!" He grabs my brother in excitement.

We quickly but observantly go through the big exit door leading to the back of the school. We walk a few paces down and go into the forest clearing. "Wait. Are you sure we're allowed to go through there?" I ask as they start towards the path. "Of course. It's practically school property. We'll be fine there are no bears, or wolves or anything." Kendra gives me a small smirk. "We'll be fine! The guys took me here yesterday." My brother said as he grabbed my hand and led me into the forest. After what seems like a 3-minute walk, we come across this small clearing in the forest. I look ahead and I can still see the entrance through the back way of the school. We all sit down, and then something happens. We hear a slight scream in the forest. We all jump up and look around. I stand up, and I walk toward the sound. I pass a couple of trees, and then I see another clearing. But there's something red on the grass. I look closer. It's blood. The others gather around me and I look at them. We silently follow a trail of blood that seems to get thicker and thicker. Then all at once, we come to the end of the trail. I look around at the others and then I realize something. "Where's... Where's Rachelle guys?" I look around. "Knock it off guys, you're freaking her out." He says as he grabs my arm and leads me out of the forest. "It's just a stupid prank, V. They did it to me yesterday and they're trying to do it to you too. Nice try guys, trying to scare my little sister out of her wits." We reach the clearing and we're about to go inside. The others don't follow, so we head back. "We're not playing around. We didn't do anything, we promise." said Cody. Anais nod her head in agreement. Kendra looks at the blood, her face going pale. Corey looks around, while Fred starts to look around and scream her name. Then, suddenly, a wave of terror came over me.

**Rachelle is gone.**


	4. Chapter 4

I did everything I could to try to forget about what happened in the clearing. I paced around my unfinished room and ran my hands through my reddish-brown hair and sighed. I flipped through my Vampire Diaries book, desperately looking for the page in which I left off. I quickly gave up, threw the book on my bed, and sighed. I immediately started to think. _Rachelle's parents, they must be worried sick. Her brothers and sisters, they might not ever see her again! _Suddenly I was having a debate with myself. _You don't know that for a fact, what if she's at home right now sitting on her couch and painting her nails. What if they were playing a practical joke on my brother and me and were just lying? _Something in my mind doubted that was hardly the case at all. I sat down on my bed looking up at the ceiling. _Well, since there's nothing better to do I should start decorating my room, or at least looking for theme- I've got it! _A light went off in my head as I walked to the neatly stacked boxes in the corner of my room. I took out my paint brush and the can of green, white and black paint I had. I moved my furniture around and covered my floor and furniture with paper. I got to work and started to make a black butterfly on my right side wall and filled it in with some green paint. I outlined it with white and started to paint the rest of the wall.

By the time I finished decorating my room it was 10.00. I hurried downstairs to get a drink when I saw my mother on the couch crying with her hands in her head and my dad trying to hug her. She was pushing him away and whispering something to him, something like '_You've ruined our family.' _I decided I wasn't that thirsty and quietly turned to walk upstairs when suddenly I was blocked by a small figure. "Veronica!" I say as I pick her up and carry my little sister to her bed. "What happened why are you up?" She looked up at me and said "I saw your boyfriend today. He asked me to tell you 'I'll see you in a month'." I tucked her in her bed and waited until she was asleep until I went into my room and got scared. The one upside to moving to Forks, there was no him.

My boyfriend is a very- aggressive- being. Whenever he isn't smacking me into hallway lockers he is trying to make out with me. He can be very jealous and possessive. His name is Adam and he has blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and I love him very much, I do. But sometimes he is suffocating me and this time it isn't too safe. I'm surprised he got his older brother-Who is his legal guardian- To pick up everything and move to Forks. I just hope everything will be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning I woke up to hear my mother crying as she tried to get my fussy little sister, Veronica, dressed for preschool. I quickly got ready for school and went downstairs to my mother trying to feed a still very fussy Veronica, my brother, Justin, eating cornflakes, and my dad trying to finish his clearly burning hot coffee on his way out the door. I quickly dismissed my mother as I grabbed the spoon from her as I felt Veronica's head and told my mother she was so upset because she must have a fever. I helped Veronica out of her chair as I looked for a thermometer as she sat on my mother's lap. My mother thanked me for all of my help as she grabbed the thermometer and told my sister to open her mouth. I got a Nutri-Grain bar as I grabbed my things and my brother and I swept past my father and out the door. I could feel the tension rising between my mother and father as on my way out I watched her try to avoid his eyes and talking to him, even though he tried to meet her eyes and talk to her.

I slammed the car door shut and rubbed my eyes as my brother got in. "Are you okay?" He asked as he put the keys in the ignition and shifted into reverse to back out of the driveway. "A little tired. Guess who saw our little sister yesterday." Justin gave me a suspicious look as he backed out of the driveway. "Who?" He asked. I sighed and said "Adam, he's moving to Forks." Justin immediately stopped the vehicle as he backed halfway out of the driveway, causing my head to jerk back and forth. I'm worried about you sis." He said as he continued to drive, "When we moved to Fork I noticed a few things. Usually back in Cali you would've never went out with my friends and I, you'd much rather hang out with him. You're happier here, you actually seem to smile. You don't seem to feel sore or hurt like you used to in Cali. I liked spending time with you, without him hovering over you. I'm worried." I looked out the window. "You don't have to worry; I'm not a little kid anymore!" I said as we pulled up to our school parking lot. When Justin parked the car I stormed off quickly but I could hear him behind me. I walked so quickly into the hallway that I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into Daniel. He let out a small grunt as he took a step back.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Daniel said as he put his hands on my shoulders before I fell back. "It was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going." I felt my brother clear his throat after Daniel took his hands off of my shoulders. I grimaced at him as he started to speak "Hi. I'm Valynn's older brother Justin, and I'm not afraid to break every single bone in your body if you touch her like that again." I felt a bit embarrassed as I saw Daniel struggle with his words. "I-I-Uh-Have to go-See you in class Valynn!" He said as an unreadable expression washed over his face as he waved and walked down the hallway. "Thank you so much, my personal bodyguard." I said as we walked over to out lockers-Which happened to be right next to each other! Goodie goodie! "Anytime, sister dear. As long as I'm around nobody is messing with my baby sister." _Looks like Adam didn't get the memo. _I told my brother I'd sit with him at lunch and I went off to my first class.

_Things seem to be going fine this beautiful day! _I thought sarcastically as I walked into AP Trig.


	6. Author's Note: Please Read!

I'm sorry I haven't been updating guise ):

But I just got back from my trip! (:

But I also received terrible, heart-breaking news.

_**On July 6th, my dog Maxie died. I've known him all my life and it's gonna take some time to heal, but I promise I'll update weekly, on Mondays.**_


	7. Chapter 6

In first period what happened in the forest kept replaying and replaying over and over in my mind. At the end of class my teacher asked to see me at lunch, so I nodded and went over to my next class. The beginning of the day went faster than expected. I seemed to spend more time dodging people in the hallway than teachers telling me I seemed a bit distracted.

After my fourth class it was time to make my way over to lunch. I kept my head down and moved quickly to my locker when suddenly-

"OW! WATCH IT- Hey you!" I said as I regained my balance and smiled. It was Daniel. I quickly saw him laugh nervously and make his way down to floor to pick up my books. "Thanks, you don't have to-" "No, It's fine. Don't worry about it." Daniel said and bunched up the rest of my books insisting. "Hey, I'll see you at lunch? Maybe sit with me and my...""Oh yeah of course, but I might be a little late, I'm meeting with Mrs. Damerez. There was no reply. I raised my eyebrow suspiciously and scuttled up my Biology book. I picked up my head after noticing a few moments of silence to see his hand frozen on my lab book. I quickly looked up to see a guy- Adam- Staring intently at Daniel. Adam silently mouthed the word 'Leave', but I could imagine the harsh tone of voice he would've used to say it.

"Daniel, I think you should... Go. I'll be fine. See you at lunch okay?" Daniel nodded and rose slowly. "Bye." Daniel called over his shoulder as he walked down the hall and made a left to the stairs. "_Who is he?" _Adam spat the words as they hit me like a ton of bricks. I buried my face back down to my books and rose slowly off of the ground. It was weird. I haven't looked at him in so long; He's always been very tall, but shorter than my brother. I was always up to his chin so I stared at his Adam's apple as I spoke instead of to his face. After a few minutes of staring I felt swift, hard force on my cheeks, and I was down on the ground. I knew at that moment that Adam had backhanded me so hard it left a stinging in my cheeks. "I'm gonna ask you _one more time. Who. Is. He."_ Adam spat again. I looked up at him as I felt hot wet tears stinging in my cheeks. "He's just a fri-" "LIAR!" Adam said as kicked me in the side of my stomach. I felt as if his leg went right through me. I was rolling, holding my side, trying to breathe out. My lungs were on fire as I looked up to see Adam's fist in connection with my face. I was in agonizing pain as my vision started to blur and I saw the figure walking away. I was conscious enough to hear Adam spit in my direction 'That lying_ '__**whore'**_

Then it **All. Went. Black.**


	8. Chapter 7

I suddenly came to about 30 minutes later. I was surprised nobody found me. I suddenly realized, I missed lunch! I thought as I collected myself and ran to my locker hearing footsteps nearby. I was grabbing my afternoon books when I was grabbed and brought to the nurses' office." Daniel, hey I'm sorry about missing lunch-" "Don't worry about it." Daniel blurted out, grabbing at least two tissues. I was confused. "What are the tissues for?" Daniel whipped around and stared at me astonished. _"__Are you serious?" _Daniel said as he pointed to my shirt. It was... read. I suddenly placed my hands and my nose which was drenched- and dripping- in blood. "I-Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. I'm fine, really." "Why are you apologizing?" Daniel said as he sat me down on the waiting chair and patted the dry tissue on my bleeding nose.

"I... Don't know. I feel sick." Daniel stopped and looked around. "Here, the bathroom is right here. I'll get the nurse- Don't move." I nodded and took the remainder of the blood off of my face. I stood up. _Ow. _A pain shot directly up my leg immediately. Ignoring the pain I walked- Or limped, to the bathroom. I wiped of the dried blood from my face with a wet towel. When I went to throw it out I passed by the mirror and cried. _Look at my face. Look at my face! _I looked in the mirror and gasped, wiping away the tears. I saw my face had one purple patch over my right eye and some newly- forming blood on the top of my lip. I stared at the hand mark on my cheek and sighed. I was looking for some make-up to put over the bruises on my face, to hide them as much as possible. But then I remembered I left it at home and shrugged. A part of me- A _big_ part- Didn't want to hide anymore. I wanted to speak out and reveal Adam for who he was.

But another part of me wanted to believe he'd get better, and we'd get married and all of that happily ever after crap, right?

"Val!" I heard Daniel say when I closed the bathroom door behind me. "I'm just gonna go to my classes." "Are you sure?" The nurse and Daniel said in unison. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." All throughout my afternoon classes went by smoothly, except for an angered Mrs. Damerez who wanted talked about me not showing up during lunch, but was quickly silenced as was the rest of the class when I came in late with bruises on most of my face.

Daniel gave me a ride home and it was great, except for the hundreds of questions he kept asking me. When I changed the subject he wouldn't budge, so I sort of gave in. "It's nothing. Stop worrying. I fell!" "And you just got all of those bruises on your faces how?" "I bumped into a locker, and when I backed up I tripped over a chair. Are we done? I have to get inside I'm really late." Daniel wasn't so sure. "...Okay. Text me though, I'm just worried about you." I felt butterflies swirl in my stomach as I walked to my front doorstep. _He's worried about me? We just met. Why is he so protective of me? _I opened my door in time to see my brother waiting in front of the door for me. I quickly ducked behind my hood as I tried to dodge him. He wouldn't budge. "Where were you? I waited for you. I almost called the cops." He said as I walked to the kitchen.

"I... Um, I was walking home when Daniel offered to give me a ride. I'm sorry." I said as I looked at my brother. Daniel sighed. "It's alright-." Then suddenly, he stopped and looked at me straight in the eye. His expression was so hard that I could see him staring at my bruises through the jacket. "Take off the hoodie." he said, taking a step closer. "What?" I yelled as my mother and father made their way to the kitchen. "Take. It. Off." Justin said as I saw Veronica appear from out of behind my father. "No!" I said as I started sweating and panting. "Honey, what's the matter?" My mother said as she reached her hand out to pull it off. "Sweetie, is there something you need to tell us?" My father said, grabbing my shoulders. "No- No don't!" I said as my mother yanked off my hood. Everyone gasped.

I buried my face in my hands as I tried to run into my room, but instead found a pair of arms around me. "Valynn, what happened?" My brother said, and for once, not being mad, but worried. I looked up at him through his arms and shook my head. "Tell me." My mother said as she pulled us all over to the couch. "Who did this to you?" My father said his expression cold and hard. "You need ice." My mother said and hurried to the kitchen. "Who. Did this to you. Tell me right now!" My father yelled. I looked up at him through my brothers arms and sighed. When my mother came back I explained. "I was going to lunch but... Mrs. Damerez wanted to see me so I walked over. I tripped over a chair... And then I hit my cheek on the side of the table..." I said as I trailed off "A desk the shape of a hand?" My mother said. I reached my hand up to the bruise on my cheek. "I- I'm just- My eye hurts a lot and I have homework to do. I'm sorry I worried you all. Goodnight." "Night." Everyone called over their shoulders as I limped to my room.


	9. Chapter 8

In my room, I sat down on the bed and opened my book bag. Then, I heard my phone ring. I checked my phone plugged into the charger. _4 New Messages, 2 New Voicemails. _It read. I decided to view the text messages. _'Babe, I'm sorry.'_ the first one read. _'Babe? '_ the second one read. 'Answer me! ' the third one read. _'Fine. Be like that. I'm coming over tomorrow tho.'_ I deleted all of the text messages as I opened up the voicemails. The first one was from Justin, obvious to what it was about, I deleted it. The second one was from Daniel.

Curious, I listened to it. "Hey Valynn, um, I just wanted to make sure you were safe. Call me back when you get this-" I threw my phone down (Reflexes, heheh) When someone knocked at my door. "Val, Can I come in? I brought you your dinner." My father said. "Yeah." I said. I pushed some hair behind my ear. He walked over and sat on my bed, handing me the plate of food. "Sweetie, we need to talk. I'm sorry for hurting your mother, but we're not getting a divorce. Everything is fine; I just want things to go back to how they were." I nodded as he looked at me. "….. And you look really sick sweetie. You're pale and sweaty, I'm gonna let you stay home for tomorrow? But first you need to tell me what happened."

I shook my head as he place a hand on my shoulder and pulled me in for a hug. "Okay kiddo, but we will talk about this. One more thing, I'll be driving you to school from now on." I sighed as I opened my books. "I just want to make sure you're safe." My father said, kissing my forehead and quietly leaving. "Wait! Daddy?" My father looked over at me. "You've- You haven't called me daddy in years!" My father said and the frown that had been on his face since I returned from school replaced by a smile. "Thanks..." He raised his eyebrow. I rolled my eyes. "For the food?" he chuckled, nodded his head, then left.

The next morning I slept in. It was around 11:00 when I woke up to a knocking on my door. "Argh! Who could that be!?" I said, climbing out of bed and pushing my hair out of my eyes. I ran downstairs to the door when the knocks became louder and more urgent. The door opened and I gasped and backed up. I tried to slam the door but hesitated. _Not too smart._ "No- Let me explain." I sighed and he took my hand, but I slowly shook out of his grip. Surprisingly he didn't protest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. My brother was just on my case about schoolwork. Forgive me?" I bit my lip. "Can I come in?" I nodded and held the door open. "Am I forgiven?" Adam said as he handed me a teddy bear and some roses. "Yes. Thank you." I said, smiling. Then I found myself being pulled over to the couch as he kissed me. Then he pushed me onto the couch, still kissing me. We broke away for a minute as he closed the blinds then walked over to me taking off his shirt and grabbed me by the waist. I sank into the couch and he pulled at my shirt. "Wait, I'm not ready." I said. Adam nodded and put his shirt back on. "I'll wait for as long as you want. I promise." Then we kissed again.

I went into the kitchen to make a late breakfast- Some pancakes for us both. When I got all of the stuff I needed, Adam turned the TV on to the news.

"_It's been 48 hours since the worried parents of Rachelle Bhoudds reported her missing when she didn't return from school." _The reporter stood outside the grounds of Forks' High school, and then outside Rachelle's home, where Rachelle's little sister and brother sat on the lawn playing with toys. The camera panned from the kids on the floor over to two worried faces- Rachelle's mum and dad. The mother was on the verge of tears as she spoke into the microphone hovering under her chin.

My skin went cold as I abandoned the mix and walked into the living room. I ignored Adam's tight grip around my waist pulling me to the couch, sitting on his lap and kissing my hair. **"We've been calling and calling her cell phone, even asked her older brother if she was at his apartment. We knew something was wrong when we called the school and the school told us she hadn't been seen since lunch." **Her mother sobbed at the last words.

"_You might remember the Bhoudds; their eldest daughter, Delaney, went missing June 19__th__ when walking home from school-"_ I grabbed the remote and turned off the TV and Adam kept kissing my neck.

"Babe, you okay?" He asked? It took me a few minutes to answer and I finally put on a false smile and turned to him and nodded my head. He played with the ends of my hair and then kissed me. "You still hungry?" He asked me, pulling me more into him. "I think the pancakes can wait." He chuckled and filled the space between us with our lips.

After 30 Minutes of kissing I heard another knock on my door. Adam and I broke away once again as I went to answer the door. "Hey Val!" Daniel said as I covered myself with a robe (I was wearing shorts and a tank top) "…..Hey!" Daniel walked in my house. "Where should I put these?" He asked, searching and searching for a spot for my homework. I smirked and knew he was only doing it to check in on me. "Just put them on the table." "Alright." Daniel said as he passed- and glared at- a furious Adam to the kitchen table. "Thanks. I'll see you soon okay?" "Alright bye. Text me." Daniel said as he hugged me and made his way out to his car.

"Um… What the hell?" Adam said, grabbing my arm. "What? I told you he was just a friend." I said, smiling as I tried to kiss him, but he grabbed my wrist so tight, I could feel him leaving a mark. "I don't ever want to see you wearing clothes like that again. You got that?" Adam said, tightening his grip. "Yes." I said, trying to pull away. After a minute of him staring into my eyes he let go of me. "I knew it. You love him don't you? So you're cheating on me?" He yelled. I shook my head. "N-" "With him?" "Adam N-" "Well since you're going to act like a whore I'm gonna treat you like one." Adam pressed his body against mine flattening me to the kitchen wall, and sucked on my neck. His hands went under my shirt, and cupped my breasts, which he groping them painfully. He bit my neck, and I cried out in pain. Then he let go of me. I didn't know how high I was off of the ground until I fell to the floor. "Leave. Just go." I cried out. Adam looked down at me, ran to the door, and slammed it on the way out. After a few minutes of crying, I ran to my room door and shut it.


	10. AN Please read! Thanks 3 :

Hey guys! I'm doing better now but I have some good news; I have been making a new fic! It's about a girl that meets a pop star way before his fame but he's in the process of being known. She lives with her older brother in an apartment and music is her life. But what if the one thing she cared about the most- other than her brother and her boyfriend- Has been taken away? Read to find out! I can't really give away a lot of spoilers but I really need a thumbs up before I post this on my Facebook page! Help me and review and rate **pleeease? **(:

_**-Mikkah!**_


	11. Chapter 9

"Honey?" I forgot I locked the bedroom door when I pushed my Biology books aside, uncurling myself from under the duvet, fully awoken my nap. "Mom?" I said, pulling back my hair and walking to the door. "Open the door; you missed dinner so I'm bringing it to you." I unlocked the door and my mother stepped in with a plate- Rice. Chicken. Veggies. Although my stomach grumbled it looked as un-appetizing as possible. I sat on the bed next to her as she ran her hand through my hair. "Sweetie are you okay?" She asked as I looked at my food. "I'm just not that hungry. I'm fine." I said as I forked through my food. "Sweetie, you need to eat. You know what the doctor said. Getting your nutrition is recommended- No, more than recommended. You need to eat.-""Mom, I know." I said._ Can we do this 'I just want my baby healthy lecture later?_ "Sweetie no. I'm going to stay here all night if I have to. You are going to eat."

After a good 30 minutes of looking at my food, I ate two disgusting bites and handed the plate back to my mother. She wasn't satisfied until I ate at least half of the plate, and then she accepted the damn thing back. "Thank you honey." My mother said, kissing my forehead and leaving. The first thing I did was pretend to do my homework since I knew she was outside the door, no doubt wanting to see if I was going to do what I knew I was about to do. 15 minutes, three articles of homework later, I heard her footsteps draw farther and farther away. I ran to the bathroom, grabbed my toothbrush, and shoved it as far down my throat as possible. Then when the food came up I was satisfied. Then I came out of the bathroom and groaned when I saw my phone light up as I was receiving a call. I didn't even have to check the caller ID. I threw my phone on the bed and finished the rest of my homework- Occasionally zoning out from being tired. More than tired, I glanced at the digital clock at my bedside.

_Looks like its fuck this shit o'clock. _I kicked my schoolbag off the bed, flicked off my bedside lamp and turned over in bed.

The next morning the house was empty, but I got a text from Justin saying they went grocery shopping and didn't want to wake me.

I took a shower then got dressed, picking out some jeans and a t-shirt and beat up converse that fit me for the last century, and decided it was time to get a job. I shrugged. _I had a job in my old town. Besides it's always better to have some money earned by yourself than mooching off your parents into your early twenties, eh?_ I texted my parents to know my plans, locked the door to my house, and boarded the bus that took me into town.

I arrived at a bait shop in town. My friend told me about this place; good working hours, nice employers, good pay. _Seems legit. _The woman was very nice, small, plump, black hair work to the nape of her neck, fringe brushed from her eyes behind her small ears. She told me to wait while she fetched the applications.

Around 30 minutes later I came out with a smile across my face. The lady that had interviewed me seemed nice; she asked if I had any experience working at a bait shop. H_ow hard could it be? _She said I started on Monday working a shift an hour after school. I grew worried as I walked more and more through the parking lot. I had thought that there was someone watching me and I was in great danger, after hearing the sound of leaves crunching beneath someone's foot as soon as I exited the shop. I silently looped around a few more cars and before I could make my way up the block to the bus station, I felt a pair of arms attached to my waist and I fell forward. After that I blanked out.

I woke up in the backseat of a jeep. I looked up, panicking. When I rose, I felt dizzy. After a few minutes of blurry visions, everything became clearer. _I'm…. This is Adam's truck. _I thought, as I remembered us making out in it last year. I stirred around to look for my phone but it was nowhere in sight. I cried as I hurried to the door handle, but I was locked in and I knew if I tried to get out the alarm would go off. I stopped moving when I heard footsteps draw nearer. "Hey baby." Adam said as he climbed into the back seat. In his hand he had a blanket, a pack of something, and Tylenol.

He frowned to see me backing away. "What's wrong?" He said as he touched my wrist. I didn't dare to pull away. "I got you some Tylenol, your head must be hurting. " He said as he handed me the pill bottle. "Thanks." I said as I took two and he handed me the water. "What am I doing here?" I said. I finished swallowing the pills and lifted my eyebrows to Adam, waiting for my answer. "You slipped on a puddle and hit your head on the car door, so I brought you to my car." I didn't even want to ask why he was there. I nodded after a few minutes. Suddenly Adam leaned in to kiss me. I smiled as he pulled back. "So am I forgiven?" He said, beaming at me. I bit my lip. "Will this change your mind?" He said as he pushed me down on the cushion, pressing his body to mine as we kissed. "Adam, stop-" "No." He said as he unbuckled his pants. "Stop you're hurting me-" "I thought you loved me!" He said. He pulled up and looked at me straight in the eye.

After another minute he made a sound in the back of his throat. He pushed himself onto me harder and harder and I couldn't breathe. After a minute he pulled back and started taking- Ripping more like- Off my clothes. "Stop it!" I said and I scratched him, unlocking the door to his car as I ran. I tripped and found myself being grabbed by the neck into his car. Adam didn't say anything as he hit me in the face with a blunt object-_hard_. After that, my vision became blurry but I could feel him ripping off the remainder of clothes on my body.

I wake up in the same Jeep covered in sheets. I look up to see my slightly ripped clothes thrown in a corner along with Adam's. I suddenly look down to realize I'm completely naked and covered myself in the sheets more. A moment later I saw Adam turn and wake up. "Hey!" He said, flashing his smile. Adam sat up and gave me a hug, pulling me in for a kiss. Before he kissed me I screamed and he jumped. "What's the matter?" He asked as he held onto my naked body as I twisted through the sheets looking for my phone. "Don't touch me!" I yelled as he removed his hands. "Did I do something wrong?" I whipped around to see a confused look on Adam's face. "Give me my phone." Adam quickly handed me my phone, running his hand through his hair. "Take me home. I said as I pulled on my ripped clothing. "Babe I-""Now." I said, fighting back tears.

When we pulled up to my house I kept my face turned to the window as I peered out of it. I could feel Adam looking at me as his ignition turned dead. I quickly got up and out of his car and left.


	12. Chapter 10

I ran up the stairs to my house and opened the door with my key. I walked in, pushing my keys back into my pocket. "Honey!" My mother said, overjoyed. "How'd the job interview go?" She said as I tried to take a few strands of my hair and hide bruises on my face. "It's good, I got a job. I start on Monday." I said, keeping my face down. "Are you hungry?" My dad asked. "No Adam took me out for dinner." I said. My chest and my throat hurt, I tried to swallow back the bump and contain the tears that threatened to spill over. My dad nodded, but I knew he knew it was a lie. I shrugged by accident, which I was supposed to imagine myself doing inside my mind.

I ran upstairs, barely able to keep back the tears. I ran to my bed and plopped down, biting back the tears. _He promised we'd wait. _Were the only words that surged through my mind.

A few days later I couldn't stop thinking about Adam. And the worse thing is he'll be in my school. And the question; did I really love Adam? The following week I avoided all of his calls and texts, in the hallway I always walked in the opposite direction of him. "Valynn!" He called out one day. Without turning around I ran straight to my locker, packed quickly because I heard his familiar heavyset footsteps coming, and left. But before I could, I felt my arm being gabbed hardly. I winced as I was pulled into an empty corridor. I felt his nose on my cheek as he smashed the side of my head into a wall- Hard. He breathed on my cheek. I was so scared. He laughed and I was confused-_ terrified_ more like-crying. As the bell rang he slowly let go of my arm. After a few minutes of staring at me on the floor, terrified, he set off to his next class.

I stayed there for a few minutes and gathered my things. Without thinking I gathered my things and silently slipped out the back door to the parking lot. If I return t school with another bruise, they'll call child services on my parents, not suspecting my possessive, controlling boyfriend, as all of my friends did. Besides- Another meeting with the nurse or the vice principal and I was going to rip my hair from the roots. "Wait! Valynn!" I heard behind me in a guy's voice. A wave of panic brushed over me. I thought it was Adam. I a walked bit faster until a figure stepped in front of me. No Adam- But Luke. A fake smile brushed across my face to plaster on top of the fear. Luke's father and my father were best friends; they grew up together until my father moved away. I just recently saw Luke when we visited every few weeks last year to visit my grandmother before she died.

I looked over his features. He was at least a few inches taller than me- A foot maximum. He had nice crimson skin, and long, blackish-brown hair. He had hazel eyes and was muscular. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" He asked. I stayed silent, keeping my head down as he grabbed my hand, leading me to his car. "Sit here; I might have something to clean you up." He said as I sat in the passenger seat of the car. A few minutes later he came back with a large Band-Aid and a bottle of peroxide. He started to dab at the side of my face. I winced as his hand brushed one of the bruises on my cheek.

I kept staring at him as he tended to my cuts. "What?" He said, dabbing more peroxide and looking me in the eyes. "Nothing." I said, narrowing my eyes. "Do you want me to walk you back in?" "No." I said, lifting my worried expression to his face. We spent nearly the whole summer together plus the visits once or twice a year. I know that he cares deeply for me and I care deeply for him. "Well do you wanna go back to my house?" Luke asked. I nodded as I climbed over to the passenger seat.

When we arrived at his house, the childhood memories came back to me. I remember this small house built on the reservation of La Push. Luke used to teach me a few native songs he knew, we'd play games and listen to old Folklore stories his father used to tell us. That was, until a bad accident left him paralyzed till the waist down. When I used to sleep over, Luke used to tell me 'Don't let the wolves bite.' Strange expression.

I made my way out back and leapt across the stream to his garage. I remember last year we spent most of our time in his garage. Luke loved to fix up old cars and motorcycles and stuff, and I liked to help him. It looked like he had brought home a few scraps because I immediately saw some old car parts scattered across the floor. I sat on the floor next to them, examining it and touching the oily parts. "I'm trying to find parts for a new engine to this old car I bought." He explained. I nodded. He sat down next to me as he ran his hands over the used car parts, grease all over his fingers.

For an hour we laughed and jerked around. I checked my phone to see a few texts. I didn't bother to check. 30 minutes later it was about time school ended. My phone lit up as I was getting a call. I ignored it, knowing it would be Adam. "Do you wanna tell me why you were bleeding?" Luke asked. "I got into a fight with my boyfriend." I said without even knowing I said it. I meant to say friend, not boyfriend. I looked up to see Luke's eyes widen. "He hurt you?" He asked me. I nodded. With that, Luke stood up. "I'm gonna go talk to him-" "No!" I said, grabbing his wrist. "I've got it under control." I said as Luke gave me an unsure look.

"You sure?" He asked me. I nodded. Luke slowly sat back down next to me. "You hungry?" He asked. I better not worry him more. "Yeah." I lied. "I'll order pizza." He said, taking out his cell phone. Pizza couldn't help me though. Pizza couldn't keep Adam away. But maybe Luke could.


	13. Chapter 11

**Forbidden Love**

_Focus, Valynn. Don't panic. It's just one day. _I told myself as I prepared myself in the bathroom for Adam and his brother to come to the beach res with us. No big deal. I sighed as I pulled on my pants and under it the bottom of my bikini. I examined myself in the mirror, top from bottom. The top portion of my bikini and long pants. But I should probably bring a hoodie just in case-Weather could go from blazing hot to freezing cold in a millisecond. That's one thing I never missed about this place.

As I stepped out of my bedroom I earned disapproving looks from my brother, who was carrying Veronica. "Mom! Dad!" He yelled as I spun around, about to head back to my room. Before I could, Justin caught my arm, and spun me back around. "Look at what she's wearing." He said as my father and mother emerged from the hallway. "Completely unacceptable." My father said as he grunted. "I think she looks sexy!" My mother said. I giggled. My mother was always the fun one; I was more of an adult than she was at times. Both my father and Justin both scowled at my mother as she looked back at them with her innocent eyes. "What- Oh fine. Vallencia, you must go change." My mother said, suppressing a smile. Ronni was giggling as she was taken by my father from my brother.

I whirled around, and walked into my room, closing the door. _Let's try again_ I thought, throwing on a pretty sundress. _This will have to do_ . I was grabbing my phone off of the charger, as if, on cue, it started ringing. It was Daniel. "Hello?" "Val?" Daniel said, in his soothing low voice. "Hi Daniel." I said, smiling. "What's up?" He said. I imagined him smiling his brilliant smile as I bit back a smile through my teeth. _Stop it. You love Adam. _I told myself. Wait…. Did I?

I realized that Daniel was waiting for a response. "Oh…. Me?" I said, then realizing how dumb I sounded. "Yeah…" Daniel said, chuckling. "Well, my family and Adam and I are going to the beach. You want to come?" I said, hoping the answer was yes. "Where is it?" He asked. My heart sped up. "Near the res." I said, waiting for an answer as I combed my hair with a shaky hand. "I don't think that's a good idea." Daniel said after two minutes. I froze. "What are there sharks near that beach?" I said. Daniel chuckled. "No, it's just…. Family stuff. I'll call you later." I sighed, and set down the brush. "Okay bye." I said, hanging up the phone.

I came out of the bathroom to see my brother come in. "Ready to go?" He said, plopping down on my bed and scrolling through my laptop. "Almost." I said, gathering my things. "What are you doing?" I asked, spinning around to see Justin typing on my computer. "Nothing." He said. I walked over to take a look at what he was doing. I sighed, relieved, only to see he was on my Tumblr dashboard. "Let's go, Ronni is getting impatient." Justin said, as he took my big bag from me, filled with beach blankets.

An hour later we arrived at the Nueey res. I sighed, as we set up next to the shore, waiting for Adam and his brother as we unrolled the beach blankets. Ronni was squirming in Justin's arms as he was trying to set down her sand building tools. "One second Ron." Justin said, as he set her down as she grabbed his hand. I saw my mother smiling at them as she was talking to my dad. "He's such a good big brother." My mom said, looking at my dad. "What honey? Oh. Yeah." My father said, looking up from his cell phone.

My mother narrowed her eyes. "Is it her again?" My mother asked. I bit my lip, looking away. "Hey baby." Adam whispered in my ear as I shivered. "Hi." I said nervously as Adam wrapped his arms around my waist. I snuggled into him, still shaking as another wind passed by. "Are you cold?" He said, wrapping a blanket around the both of us. "Yeah." I said, smiling, before we could lean in to kiss, my father walked over. "Heeeey Adam!" he said as Ronni and Justin appeared from behind him. "Hey, sir." Adam said coolly, still holding on to me.

"Long time no see." He said, bending down to sake Adam's hand. I heard Adam's knuckles crack under the pressure of my father. I buried my head in Adam's neck, embarrassed. "Adam." I heard Justin say, more of a threatening tone at the end of his sentence. "Justin." Adam said, clutching me. "Can we go for a walk?" I said, as Adam stood me up and nodded. "Sam, we'll be back. Mr. Kramer?" My dad nodded in approval and Sam shrugged. With that, we started off.

We were pretty far, looping in the way of rocks, and holding hands. Soon, Adam carefully pushed me on the side of a rock, kissing me when he pulled back. "I love you." He said, kissing me again and slowly sliding his hand up my inner thigh, nearly to the shorts I had on under it, when Justin pushed him over. "Don't you ever touch my sister like that again!" Justin yelled, but not so loud that my parents could hear. Adam got up, his face red from trying not to lose his sanity.

"Justin stop." I said, standing in between him and Adam. Before I could stop him, Adam ran up to Justin and punched him in the nose, Justin falling to the floor. Adam got on top of him and repeatedly punched Justin in the face, when I tried to pull Adam off of him. "Adam!" I screamed, the blanket falling off of me, when Adam spun around and back-handed me to the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Justin screamed, getting up and repeatedly punching Adam in the face. "YOU DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER LIKE THAT!" Justin yelled. I never heard him scream so loud.

"What's going on?" Great! I heard my father walk over and my mother waddle over with Ronni. I got up, covered my face and ran all the way back to Justin's car (We took two cars, me and Justin in one). My make-up started running, covering the newly forming bruise from Adam on my cheek. Why does it always have to be me?


	14. Chapter 12

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

In the car, I sit in the passenger seat, eyes red and puffy. I examined my bruise in the mirror. Wasn't that bad, a little red. When I heard Justin coming I quickly made like I was asleep. "Vee?" Justin said as he opened his car door. Justin climbed in and closed his car door, brushing the hair from my face to get a better look at my bruise. He started petting my hair, as if in a soothing way as he started up the car.  
When we got home, Justin carried me to my room, laying me on my chest across my bed as I lay sleeping. A few minutes later my phone rang in my pocket. I didn't have to check to know it was Adam. Justin grabbed my phone and answered. "Listen and listen good. You stay the hell away from my baby sister or else." And with that he ended the call. After that my parents came in. "What happened?" My father said, obviously furious. "I saw him push her onto a rock and reach up under her dress. She had this look on her face like she didn't want him to do it at all. He was pressuring her." There was a pause. "Okay then?"  
"I pushed him off of her; his face was red when he got up. She was standing between us, like she was trying to protect me from him." I smirked, because it was true. Adam didn't look it, but he could throw my father over the ledge if you push him far enough. "Then he ran around her and started punching me in the face." My mom gasped and my father breathed out. "She was trying to pull him off of me, and then he turned around and smacked her really hard, and she fell on the floor." My mother was moving on the bed. "He hit her?" My mom said, her voice getting thick like she was gonna cry.  
"Evidence is on her face." He said, pulling back my hair from my cheek. My mother leaned forward; I could feel her belly dig into my back as she outlined the bruises. I stirred as my mom gently shook me. "Honey wake up now." My mom said, I felt her tears drop on my arm. I woke up, and turned around to look at my parents. "Sweetie..." My mom started after a few minutes of silence. "Does Adam ever..." I turned back around to face the wall. "...Hit you?" She said. I slowly shook my head. "No." I answered expressionless. "Then... Who gave you the bruise on your face?" My mom asked.  
"I don't know-" "Yes, you do." My father said coldly. "Tell us." My brother said in the same tone. "Yes alright?! Adam hits me." I screamed. "How much?" "Alot." "When did this start happening?" "A few months before we moved here." I said. "The first time... Was when we were staying up late studying. I was over at his house, his brother Sam was out. We were... We were on the couch making out when Justin called and said he was outside. Adam didn't want me to go, so when he got up he grabbed my hand. I said I really had to go, but he squeezed harder and threw me back on the couch. He got on top of me, and I scratched him. Adam punched me in my face and my nose started to bleed. He said he was sorry over and over, but I was busy packing my things. I ran outside, and Justin asked me what happened, I said that I slipped and fell." I said.  
I didn't mean to say that, any of that. "Did he- did he ever hurt you sexually?" My father said through tears. I stayed silent, dropping my voice to a whisper. "He promised me, he promised me we'd wait." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. My mother was in tears and she ran out crying and my dad followed her. Justin got up and punched the wall, yelling and cursing at himself. I jumped as he started throwing things around. I started to silently cry as the bell downstairs rang. I heard Justin open the blinds, then throw open my bedroom door, running downstairs. Adam.  
Outside PoV  
Adam was sitting on the doorstep, waiting for somebody to open the door. Adam got up as the door swung open, and then he saw Valynn. Adam tried to smile at Valynn, but he saw the bruise on her face. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to see her again. Adam reached out to touch her, but then a fist connected to his face and put him in a headlock. "Don't even try to touch her." Justin said, tightening his grip to the extent that Adam couldn't breathe. Valynn was screaming and crying, begging Justin to let go but all he was yelling was "Get inside; you don't need to see this!" Then their father came out, and forcefully broke the fight apart.  
"Take your sister inside. She needs rest." Their father said, looking at Adam straight in the eye. Justin tried to carry Valynn upstairs, but Valynn backed up and ran up he steps, saying "Get away from me." Justin looked hurt, but followed her anyway. Then Mr. K said the thing that would change Adam forever. "I trusted you with my daughter. I thought you were a good young man, and respected my daughter. But you have disrespected her in every way possible. You are no longer welcome in this house, or anywhere remotely near Valynn." "But sir I love her-" "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT."  
Valynn's PoV:  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT." I jumped in my room, upon hearing my father yell. I was lying on my bed, holding my pillow to my chest and staring at the wall. Justin was sitting next to me, just silently staring at me. "Vee I'm so sorry. I had to tell them." "I hate you." I said, without turning around. "What? That's not true." Justin said, holding my arm. "It's 100% true. Get out of my room." I said, closing my eyes. "Valynn, when you learn how to grow up and realize I was just looking out for you, give me a heads up. What kind of a sick person thinks a guy beating on her is love?" I closed my eyes and went to bed after that. Justin was right. I was as sick as Adam.


	15. Chapter 13

**FORBIDDEN LOVE**

In the car, I sit in the passenger seat, eyes red and puffy. I examined my bruise in the mirror. Wasn't that bad, a little red. When I heard Justin coming I quickly made like I was asleep. "Vee?" Justin said as he opened his car door. Justin climbed in and closed his car door, brushing the hair from my face to get a better look at my bruise. He started petting my hair, as if in a soothing way as he started up the car.  
When we got home, Justin carried me to my room, laying me on my chest across my bed as I lay sleeping. A few minutes later my phone rang in my pocket. I didn't have to check to know it was Adam. Justin grabbed my phone and answered. "Listen and listen good. You stay the hell away from my baby sister or else." And with that he ended the call. After that my parents came in. "What happened?" My father said, obviously furious. "I saw him push her onto a rock and reach up under her dress. She had this look on her face like she didn't want him to do it at all. He was pressuring her." There was a pause. "Okay then?"  
"I pushed him off of her; his face was red when he got up. She was standing between us, like she was trying to protect me from him." I smirked, because it was true. Adam didn't look it, but he could throw my father over the ledge if you push him far enough. "Then he ran around her and started punching me in the face." My mom gasped and my father breathed out. "She was trying to pull him off of me, and then he turned around and smacked her really hard, and she fell on the floor." My mother was moving on the bed. "He hit her?" My mom said, her voice getting thick like she was gonna cry.  
"Evidence is on her face." He said, pulling back my hair from my cheek. My mother leaned forward; I could feel her belly dig into my back as she outlined the bruises. I stirred as my mom gently shook me. "Honey wake up now." My mom said, I felt her tears drop on my arm. I woke up, and turned around to look at my parents. "Sweetie..." My mom started after a few minutes of silence. "Does Adam ever..." I turned back around to face the wall. "...Hit you?" She said. I slowly shook my head. "No." I answered expressionless. "Then... Who gave you the bruise on your face?" My mom asked.  
"I don't know-" "Yes, you do." My father said coldly. "Tell us." My brother said in the same tone. "Yes alright?! Adam hits me." I screamed. "How much?" "Alot." "When did this start happening?" "A few months before we moved here." I said. "The first time... Was when we were staying up late studying. I was over at his house, his brother Sam was out. We were... We were on the couch making out when Justin called and said he was outside. Adam didn't want me to go, so when he got up he grabbed my hand. I said I really had to go, but he squeezed harder and threw me back on the couch. He got on top of me, and I scratched him. Adam punched me in my face and my nose started to bleed. He said he was sorry over and over, but I was busy packing my things. I ran outside, and Justin asked me what happened, I said that I slipped and fell." I said.  
I didn't mean to say that, any of that. "Did he- did he ever hurt you sexually?" My father said through tears. I stayed silent, dropping my voice to a whisper. "He promised me, he promised me we'd wait." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek. My mother was in tears and she ran out crying and my dad followed her. Justin got up and punched the wall, yelling and cursing at himself. I jumped as he started throwing things around. I started to silently cry as the bell downstairs rang. I heard Justin open the blinds, then throw open my bedroom door, running downstairs. Adam.  
Outside PoV  
Adam was sitting on the doorstep, waiting for somebody to open the door. Adam got up as the door swung open, and then he saw Valynn. Adam tried to smile at Valynn, but he saw the bruise on her face. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to see her again. Adam reached out to touch her, but then a fist connected to his face and put him in a headlock. "Don't even try to touch her." Justin said, tightening his grip to the extent that Adam couldn't breathe. Valynn was screaming and crying, begging Justin to let go but all he was yelling was "Get inside; you don't need to see this!" Then their father came out, and forcefully broke the fight apart.  
"Take your sister inside. She needs rest." Their father said, looking at Adam straight in the eye. Justin tried to carry Valynn upstairs, but Valynn backed up and ran up he steps, saying "Get away from me." Justin looked hurt, but followed her anyway. Then Mr. K said the thing that would change Adam forever. "I trusted you with my daughter. I thought you were a good young man, and respected my daughter. But you have disrespected her in every way possible. You are no longer welcome in this house, or anywhere remotely near Valynn." "But sir I love her-" "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT."  
Valynn's PoV:  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT." I jumped in my room, upon hearing my father yell. I was lying on my bed, holding my pillow to my chest and staring at the wall. Justin was sitting next to me, just silently staring at me. "Vee I'm so sorry. I had to tell them." "I hate you." I said, without turning around. "What? That's not true." Justin said, holding my arm. "It's 100% true. Get out of my room." I said, closing my eyes. "Valynn, when you learn how to grow up and realize I was just looking out for you, give me a heads up. What kind of a sick person thinks a guy beating on her is love?" I closed my eyes and went to bed after that. Justin was right. I was as sick as Adam.


	16. Chapter 14

**Forbidden Love! (:**

Forbidden Love  
Spring Break  
A few days later, I woke up to hear my phone ringing, hoping it wasn't Adam. But when I checked the caller ID, it was Anais. "Hello?" I said, trying to sound as cheerful as I could. "Val?" Anais called put in her ringing, bubbly voice. "Yeah?" I answered back. "Umm, Justin said that we should call and check up on you. Said you and Adam had a really bad breakup." It took a few minutes for me to register this, my blood boiling under my skin. "I'm fine, really." I said, confused if I was trying to reassure her or myself. "Okay... Well do you maybe wanna have lunch tomorrow? Go shopping for homecoming dresses with means Kendra while the boys look for a suit?"  
I giggled. "Aren't Jackson and Kendra fighting?" Jackson asked Kendra out a few weeks ago. Kendra got a bit jealous when he saw Jackson talking to Jessica Morris, an insanely pretty senior. "Yeah... but they're you know... trying." I giggled at this. "They're fighting every other week." I said, laughing. Last week it was because Kendra was dieting. Three weeks ago it was because a boy helped Kendra pick up her books. Then I got an idea.  
"Mind if my friend comes?" I asked Anais. "Ohhh lala! Someone's getting out there again!" I giggled; it was in fact a guy I was inviting. "Hehe... Noooo, he's just a friend..." I said, biting my lip. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow, text me." Anais said before she hung up.  
The next day, I woke up extra early to hear a knocking at my door. I ran down the steps, swinging open the door and smiling wider than I have in weeks. "Luke... You're early." I said, letting him in and closing the door. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were okay... After what you told me about what happened at the beach." "Oh we'll, we can kill time, and just let me get dressed." Luke nodded, going straight to the kitchen as I ran up the steps. I laughed, he always had an appetite.  
A few minutes later I came downstairs, wearing some dark skinny jeans and my favorite Paramore shirt. "Very... Dark." Luke concluded. "Hungry?" I asked, putting on the grill to make his favorite Bear-grub sandwich. Something I made for him every time I visited. I pulled out everything I needed- Smoked ham, turkey, and some bacon, putting on the skillet. Luke's eyes widened "YESS!" He yelled, excited as Ronni and Justin came running down the steps. "Luke!" Ronni said, running and jumping on his lap. "Hey kiddo! Wassup Justin?" Luke said, twirling Ronni around. Justin was close with Luke, but not as close as I was to him. "Hey!" Justin said, smiling. "Val, can we talk?" Justin said, trying to look me in the eyes, but I was too busy sizzling bacon, ham, and turkey for Luke's sandwich. I ignored him completely, not in the mood to talk, but he was still looking at me, waiting. I went around him when the food was done to get the honey mustard and toast to complete the sandwich.  
I finished making the sandwich and sat down next to Luke, handing him his plate. He liked it cut in four sections, not across but up and down, with all of the pickles in a neat row with the strips. Strange. Luke smiled his mouth full as he said "Tanks." I laughed really hard when he finished swallowing and asked "You hungry?" I shook my head, but saw the concern in his eyes. My dad came downstairs just in time.  
"Hi Mr. Kramer." Luke said, his mouth full again. "Wait till I have my coffee, son." My dad stifled a yawn and kissed Ronni on the head, then almost kissed my forehead, deciding against it as he poured his coffee and went to the next room, my mother appearing as well. "Hey sweetie!" My mother said, kissing Justin's head, Ronni's head, and giving my back a small rub, not sure if I wanted her to kiss my forehead. She happily kissed Luke on the head too. "Hello Mrs. Kramer. Hey little guy." Luke said, pointedly at my mother's bulging stomach at what is 7 months along.  
"I'm sure it's a little boy too." My mom said, patting her stomach and giggling. "Sal's hoping it's a girl. Tell Reg I said hi." Reg was Luke's father. "Will do." Justin ran upstairs to get dressed; he didn't want to make his date, Anais, upset.  
A few minutes later, Justin was in his car, Luke and I in Luke's car. "Where to?" "Widdel's Creek. We're going into town." "Mmmkay." Luke said, eating the last bit of his sandwich I shoved in his mouth while he started his old beat-up Mustang. Truth be told I loved this car, more than the yellow punch buggy I helped him fix. I named her Bumblebee, and the Mustang was Lexi.  
Around 45 Minutes later, we went into an old school Dress and Gown shop called 'Ol' Reliable'. We arrived before Justin, walking into the shop to see Kendra and Jackson arguing, once again, but it became silent as we walked in. "Hey Vee!" Corey said. Anais and Kendra stared at Luke in amazement, giving me mental shrieks. "Oh hey guys. This is Luke, looks like he's gonna be my homecoming date." Luke waved as Corey, Brad, and Dan all slapped him high-fives. "We already know him. Plays good football down at the res. Could be QB1 if he went to our school." Cody said coolly, all the jocks nodding in agreement. Justin came, and the boys set off to the tuxes, and then the girls by the dresses.  
"How about this one?" Anais faced me, wearing a nice sleek dress which was loose-fitting. I shook my head. "It looks fantastic, but my brother is more of a tight, puffy ends, hugging figure type. How about this one?" I said, pointing to a nice darkish pink dress. "It will show off your curves- Something my brother loves." Anais smiled. "That looks fantastic! Lemme try it on!" She said, running out the fitting room as Kendra came out. "How about this?" She was wearing a nice, short light blue dress. "Sexy!" I said. "But not nearly as sexy as yourrrs!" Anais sing-songs, coming out as Kendra glared at her. I picked out the first dress I saw. A dark blue strapless dress with purple on the lining of the frilly ends.  
"So...What exactly happened with you and Adam?" Kendra said, fixing her dress in the mirror. Just then, I saw Daniel outside on a foggy day, walking past the store with his sibling, when his eyes met mine. "Excuse me for a minute." I said, getting up and running outside. "Hey!'" Daniel called as I walked up to them. I smiled "Hi!" I called out cheerily. "We're just shopping for dresses." I called out, motioning for the dress shop. "We're going to play baseball." A broad shouldered guy behind Daniel called out. "In this weather? It looks like it's about to pour! Thunder maybe!" I said, glancing up at the already drizzly sky. "Best weather for us." Another boy with curly red hair called out. "Wanna join?" A girl about an inch taller than me with darker red hair asked me. "Actually, I'm really sorry guys but I need to stay with my friends. Bye nice meeting you!" I waved. "I'll text you when I get home!" Daniel yelled as I made my way back into the shop.


	17. Chapter 15

Ever since I was little I've never grasped the concept of gravity. Before my feet could hit the ground I felt like I was in the air a million years, until my knees gave way and my eyes flung open. That's how I felt every time I swam. I could stay under there for a million years, until my brother would pull me up. My mother called me her little mermaid and always used to tell me stories of how she had given birth to me in a bathtub at our old home. She said she could even see me swimming when I came out.

"Just do it!" Luke said, holding my arms so I couldn't run away. "Yeah! It's not that scary!" Tea said. Finally, I jumped off of the cliff, taking in the warm air around me. I felt like I was flying as I dropped down below, and then a warm gust of air sweeping across my face. Suddenly I felt the ice cold water turn solidly around me. I didn't fully notice I was in the water until my eyes opened, my arms on a rock into the side of the water to the cliff to keep me from going fully under. I went deeper into the water, swimming further out until I felt at least three waves above my head.

I knew that Luke, Tea, and Sean had jumped in after me. When I felt them right behind me, I closed my eyes and started kicking my feet, going deeper and deeper into the middle of the beach. I went off into a hidden shore, a place only I knew of, hidden behind a huge bolder which I easily squeeze through. I usually went here to think when Luke was stuck working or taking care of his dad. I looked back to see if they were anywhere near me, but they weren't in sight.

I climbed my favorite tree. The one that was right above the bolder, just at the peak so you could climb on top of the bolder. I did exactly that, remembering this exciting adventure from when I was 12. It was like you were on top of the world. I sat directly on the top peak of the rock, humming a tune, feeling the cool breeze across my shaking ARMS. It was cold, so after a few minutes I decided I should head back.

After a few minutes of swimming, I heard a screaming noise right behind me. I turned around and saw Rachelle, standing there, her blue eyes replaced by red ones. I swam back to shore and looked at her. She stood frozen, not looking at me, but something far beyond me. "Rachelle?" I called out, cautiously drawing nearer. She stood frozen, still a wicked smile plastered where her shy smirk used to be. "Chelle?" I called out, my fingers brushing her wrist, when I found her hands around my neck and she slammed me into a rock.

I started shaking violently as the long, sharp- rigged nails cut into my arms, leaving little bloody beads on her fingers. She leaned in real close, her cool breath on my neck. Her eyes darted back and forth like she was trying to restrain herself. "You scared?" She asked, her voice a raspy whisper. I nodded my head fervently, as she dug them in more, a stinging pain. Rachelle suddenly let go, and I was in the water again, swimming away as fast as possible. I made it to the shore, panting and coughing up water, as Luke came and put an arm around my waist, Tea and Sean rushing over.

"We thought you were dead!" Tea said. She had always been over –emotional, unable to hold her own. Sean, her little brother, put an arm around her comfortingly as she smiled at him. Sean nudged me. "My little girl could've handled it." Sean said, giving me a wink. Luke glared. Luke and Justin always used to baby me, like when my friend chucked me into the water at the beach. "You can't do that to her!" Justin shouted, pushing him over. "She's only little!" This was when I was 14. My dad only chuckled. "It's because they love you so much." He said, patting my head as I grunted and ate a lemon tart. I rolled my eyes and got out of the water. "I'm not a baby!" I said, giggling, shrugging it off.

I stopped choking enough to put my arm around Luke's shoulder, a sign that I was okay. Luke hoisted me up, when I got a call from my dad. He was panicked. "Please, please hurry!" I heard my mother in the background sobbing, as I ran to Luke's car, Tea and Sean right behind me. "Your mother fell down the stairs, we're trying to move her now but there's blood everywhere…." My father said, siren sounds behind him. "….They thinks she went into premature labor." I heard Justin say. "Where are you guys?" I asked, getting concerned looks from Tea and Sean. I already knew Luke knew what happened- His hearing was spot on.

After giving Luke the directions we quickly speeded off onto the highway, then went in the hospital closest to my town- Forks Hospital, where my mom gave birth to Ronni. I was quickly found by my father and brought up to my mother's room back when we visited my grandmother. When I came inside, I saw my mother lying on the bed, with a few needles in her arm. "She lost a lot of blood." Justin explained as my dad rubbed my mother's head.

We waited there for hours and hours, until finally we were escorted out of the room. My mother was ready to give birth. At 5:00am, on April 18th, my mother gave birth to a baby boy. I walked in to see a little baby in my mother's arms clutching his whole hand to her pointer finger for his dear life. My father traced the top of his head seeming pleased that he had his hair color. Jamie never cried- He just sat there, whimpering every few seconds as my mother gently rocked him. He had very dark curly hair like my father- Just a few at the tip of his head- and green eyes. "His name is James Matlin Kramer. Jamie for short." My father said, clutching at my mother's shoulders.


	18. Chapter 16

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear Jamie's slight cries over my parent's yelling. "It's your turn." I heard my mother hiss at my father next door- The walls were very thin. Soon after them going back and forth discussing whose turn it was, and argument broke out and Jamie's small cries got louder and louder. A few minutes later I hopped up and walked into their room. Without saying a word I carefully picked up my little baby brother. "Hey. It's okay Jamie." I cooed, walking out, glaring at my parents.  
I went downstairs and prepared Jamie's bottle when Justin came down. "That's the third time this week they fought." Justin said, ruffling his hair with his hand. I handed him Jamie as I prepared his bottle, Justin sitting in the chair. Suddenly we both looked up to hear both of our parents screaming at each other from upstairs. Sooner or later they're going to wake up Ronni, or get a complaint from our neighbors. "Oh really? You weren't thinking that when you were sleeping with that office intern of yours!" "When will you ever get over that?" "When our kids can wake up every morning and expect you to still be there, not working late to play office with your nasty slut!" "That's not fair- That's so not fair. I've apologized over and over for that but of course you can't get past it because you're too afraid there's something better out there for me than you!" My father screamed. "Well then I want a divorce!" My mother yelled. Everything got silent as Justin and I looked at each other.  
About a half hour later when Jamie was fast asleep in my arms, my mother appeared with large suitcases that looked like they held everything she owned. Right behind her, holding her hand and with another suitcase too big for her was a sleepy Ronni. "Momma where are we going?" Ronni said as my mother took Jamie from me. "It's okay Ronni." My mother cooed as she took my hand. "We're leaving." She told me and Justin. "What?" Justin and I said in unison. "It was a mistake moving here. Let's go." My mother said. I shrugged my hand away. "We're not going anywhere." Justin said. "Don't be ridiculous." My mother laughed, hysterical. We gave her the sternest looks ever. My mother's smile disappeared as me and Justin ran up the steps, leaving her behind.  
Justin and I ran up the steps and to what used to be out parents room. The first thing we found was my mother's closet and drawers open- And my dad sitting on the bed, his face in his hands. We could hear silent sobs escape from his lips as I sat next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. My father quickly put his arm around me as I buried my forehead on the crook of his neck. "It's okay." I said. "Yeah dad we'll be fine." Justin said, sitting next to us. We both knew that was a lie. Our father loved our mother more than anything despite what he did. But we'll be okay, sooner or later, as long as we're there to help him.

A few days later it was a Sunday- The last Sunday of Easter Vacation. "I'll drive you to school from now on, Val." Dad said, looking up from the TV As we sat together, me drawing a picture. My father started working from home ever since my mother left- she was a stay at home mom. "Dad, I'm not a baby. I can walk- Or Justin can drive me... Or Daniel-" "Daniel?" My father said. "I don't want you in any danger, and since I don't know Daniel he counts as danger." He said sternly, holding my hand. "Nothing's going to hurt my baby ever again. Not if I can help it." My father said. I smiled and nodded, returning to my picture to complete my father's stubble. "Finished, daddy." I said, handing him the drawing.  
"Wow." My dad said, hugging me tight. "This is amazing!" He said, tracing the outlines of his eyes to his nose and finally running a hand along the dotted stubble on either side of his face. "I think I should get you into an art class near Westmouht. Beautiful college, lesson at a good price too." Suddenly my phone buzzed. I sucked in my breath to think it was Adam, but my mother's bright smile lit up the screen. I stared at it buzzing a few more times before the tone of "One Thing" By One Direction died out. I'm not going to forgive her now. I'm not going to let her tear this family apart again.  
The next day, I woke up and yawned. Today's the first day back at school, let's just hope that Adam wasn't there. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to see my dad up and smiling- Surprisingly- He was never a morning person. I quickly sniffed the air. "CHOCOLATE PANCAKES!" I said, running the table and sitting. I guess Justin heard because before his shirt was fully on his boy he sat next to me, yawning but full aware of what deliciousness was to come. I usually wasn't hungry in the morning but this day was exceptional. I didn't want to worry my dad one bit. He didn't need the stress. I swelled everything down whole and ran out to my Dad's car. A spew minutes later hey both came out.  
The car ride was silent as we listened to the radio. I saw my father staring at me a lot as I looked through the window, looking for something new to draw. "So..." My father said to pass time. "Soo..." I said, still staring out the window. "Sweetie, are you and Daniel... Together?" My father asked me. I quickly looked up and laughed. "Nope, but we're good friends." I said, turning to look back out the window. "Good. I think you're too young to date right now." I scoffed. I'd already dated Adam, you can't just undo your blessing. "I'm fifteen dad. Besides, I have dated before." I said, still staring out the window. "Well fifteen is too young, and letting you go out with Adam was a big mistake." "Daaa-aad." I said, whining. I'm already tired of saying these four words. "I'm not a baby." "That's right. You're not a baby. You're my baby, and you're too young to date. Not what I say goes do you hear me?" Ugh. I rolled my eyes as we pulled up at my school. What was up with him and calling me his baby? I quickly got up and walked out of the car, my dad pulling my arm. "I love you Valynn." My dad said. I nodded and walked off, annoyed of his mother-Henning me.  
School was fine. After telling Daniel everything that happened and calming him down, he told me he should've been there for me. "It's fine-" "No. I knew. I should've been there, I should've protected you..." Then Adam walked by us, giving death glares to Daniel. Daniel snapped. The next thing I knew Daniel had his hands locked tight around Adam's neck, and Justin was there prying him off, finger by hesitant finger. "Trust me, I'd be the first person to want to do that, but this is school. Calm down." Justin said after we brought Daniel into an empty classroom.  
Once I went to work, things got much better- until Adam came in. Thankfully my shift was over and my dad was outside. I quickly ducked around the counter, hanging up my smock, and running outside to the car. Once I got in I absentmindedly started looking out the window. "What would you like for dinner?" My dad asked. I bit my lip and just blurted out Chinese. I wasn't that hungry but that wasn't gonna stop me. Create as little trouble as possible for dad, I remembered promising myself.  
When we finally got in the house I quickly ate my food and started to walk upstairs. "Val?" My dad called. I quickly whipped around and sat next to him on our comfy beige couch. "Yes, dad?" I asked, picking at some loose strings on the decorative pillow I had on my lap. "I hope you don't think I was being too harsh on you this morning," I just nodded, but it seemed like my dad was looking for a deeper answer. He didn't get one. "I just don't want you to have to face meeting another jerk like Adam." My dad said. I winced. "I felt so horrible when I found out he had been hurting you. I felt like I failed to protect my baby girl." I nodded again, sighing. "I don't ever want to feel that way again." I lifted up my eyes to see my father crying and staring at me. A tear slid down my cheek as I reached up and hugged him. "I'm so sorry daddy I should've told you." I said through tears. "It's okay baby. You'll never have to ever again. No secrets. Promise?" "Promise."


	19. Chapter 17

I woke up in the middle of the night to hear Jamie's slight cries over my parent's yelling. "It's your turn." I heard my mother hiss at my father next door- The walls were very thin. Soon after them going back and forth discussing whose turn it was, and argument broke out and Jamie's small cries got louder and louder. A few minutes later I hopped up and walked into their room. Without saying a word I carefully picked up my little baby brother. "Hey. It's okay Jamie." I cooed, walking out, glaring at my parents.  
I went downstairs and prepared Jamie's bottle when Justin came down. "That's the third time this week they fought." Justin said, ruffling his hair with his hand. I handed him Jamie as I prepared his bottle, Justin sitting in the chair. Suddenly we both looked up to hear both of our parents screaming at each other from upstairs. Sooner or later they're going to wake up Ronni, or get a complaint from our neighbors. "Oh really? You weren't thinking that when you were sleeping with that office intern of yours!" "When will you ever get over that?" "When our kids can wake up every morning and expect you to still be there, not working late to play office with your nasty slut!" "That's not fair- That's so not fair. I've apologized over and over for that but of course you can't get past it because you're too afraid there's something better out there for me than you!" My father screamed. "Well then I want a divorce!" My mother yelled. Everything got silent as Justin and I looked at each other.  
About a half hour later when Jamie was fast asleep in my arms, my mother appeared with large suitcases that looked like they held everything she owned. Right behind her, holding her hand and with another suitcase too big for her was a sleepy Ronni. "Momma where are we going?" Ronni said as my mother took Jamie from me. "It's okay Ronni." My mother cooed as she took my hand. "We're leaving." She told me and Justin. "What?" Justin and I said in unison. "It was a mistake moving here. Let's go." My mother said. I shrugged my hand away. "We're not going anywhere." Justin said. "Don't be ridiculous." My mother laughed, hysterical. We gave her the sternest looks ever. My mother's smile disappeared as me and Justin ran up the steps, leaving her behind.  
Justin and I ran up the steps and to what used to be out parents room. The first thing we found was my mother's closet and drawers open- And my dad sitting on the bed, his face in his hands. We could hear silent sobs escape from his lips as I sat next to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. My father quickly put his arm around me as I buried my forehead on the crook of his neck. "It's okay." I said. "Yeah dad we'll be fine." Justin said, sitting next to us. We both knew that was a lie. Our father loved our mother more than anything despite what he did. But we'll be okay, sooner or later, as long as we're there to help him.

A few days later it was a Sunday- The last Sunday of Easter Vacation. "I'll drive you to school from now on, Val." Dad said, looking up from the TV As we sat together, me drawing a picture. My father started working from home ever since my mother left- she was a stay at home mom. "Dad, I'm not a baby. I can walk- Or Justin can drive me... Or Daniel-" "Daniel?" My father said. "I don't want you in any danger, and since I don't know Daniel he counts as danger." He said sternly, holding my hand. "Nothing's going to hurt my baby ever again. Not if I can help it." My father said. I smiled and nodded, returning to my picture to complete my father's stubble. "Finished, daddy." I said, handing him the drawing.  
"Wow." My dad said, hugging me tight. "This is amazing!" He said, tracing the outlines of his eyes to his nose and finally running a hand along the dotted stubble on either side of his face. "I think I should get you into an art class near Westmouht. Beautiful college, lesson at a good price too." Suddenly my phone buzzed. I sucked in my breath to think it was Adam, but my mother's bright smile lit up the screen. I stared at it buzzing a few more times before the tone of "One Thing" By One Direction died out. I'm not going to forgive her now. I'm not going to let her tear this family apart again.  
The next day, I woke up and yawned. Today's the first day back at school, let's just hope that Adam wasn't there. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to see my dad up and smiling- Surprisingly- He was never a morning person. I quickly sniffed the air. "CHOCOLATE PANCAKES!" I said, running the table and sitting. I guess Justin heard because before his shirt was fully on his boy he sat next to me, yawning but full aware of what deliciousness was to come. I usually wasn't hungry in the morning but this day was exceptional. I didn't want to worry my dad one bit. He didn't need the stress. I swelled everything down whole and ran out to my Dad's car. A spew minutes later hey both came out.  
The car ride was silent as we listened to the radio. I saw my father staring at me a lot as I looked through the window, looking for something new to draw. "So..." My father said to pass time. "Soo..." I said, still staring out the window. "Sweetie, are you and Daniel... Together?" My father asked me. I quickly looked up and laughed. "Nope, but we're good friends." I said, turning to look back out the window. "Good. I think you're too young to date right now." I scoffed. I'd already dated Adam, you can't just undo your blessing. "I'm fifteen dad. Besides, I have dated before." I said, still staring out the window. "Well fifteen is too young, and letting you go out with Adam was a big mistake." "Daaa-aad." I said, whining. I'm already tired of saying these four words. "I'm not a baby." "That's right. You're not a baby. You're my baby, and you're too young to date. Not what I say goes do you hear me?" Ugh. I rolled my eyes as we pulled up at my school. What was up with him and calling me his baby? I quickly got up and walked out of the car, my dad pulling my arm. "I love you Valynn." My dad said. I nodded and walked off, annoyed of his mother-Henning me.  
School was fine. After telling Daniel everything that happened and calming him down, he told me he should've been there for me. "It's fine-" "No. I knew. I should've been there, I should've protected you..." Then Adam walked by us, giving death glares to Daniel. Daniel snapped. The next thing I knew Daniel had his hands locked tight around Adam's neck, and Justin was there prying him off, finger by hesitant finger. "Trust me, I'd be the first person to want to do that, but this is school. Calm down." Justin said after we brought Daniel into an empty classroom.  
Once I went to work, things got much better- until Adam came in. Thankfully my shift was over and my dad was outside. I quickly ducked around the counter, hanging up my smock, and running outside to the car. Once I got in I absentmindedly started looking out the window. "What would you like for dinner?" My dad asked. I bit my lip and just blurted out Chinese. I wasn't that hungry but that wasn't gonna stop me. Create as little trouble as possible for dad, I remembered promising myself.  
When we finally got in the house I quickly ate my food and started to walk upstairs. "Val?" My dad called. I quickly whipped around and sat next to him on our comfy beige couch. "Yes, dad?" I asked, picking at some loose strings on the decorative pillow I had on my lap. "I hope you don't think I was being too harsh on you this morning," I just nodded, but it seemed like my dad was looking for a deeper answer. He didn't get one. "I just don't want you to have to face meeting another jerk like Adam." My dad said. I winced. "I felt so horrible when I found out he had been hurting you. I felt like I failed to protect my baby girl." I nodded again, sighing. "I don't ever want to feel that way again." I lifted up my eyes to see my father crying and staring at me. A tear slid down my cheek as I reached up and hugged him. "I'm so sorry daddy I should've told you." I said through tears. "It's okay baby. You'll never have to ever again. No secrets. Promise?" "Promise."


	20. Chapter 18

I never realized how pale Daniel was until now.

It was a boring, Thursday morning in Biology class and I couldn't help but stare at his perfect skin. I just wanted to outline the muscles that bulged from his shirt. Run my hands over his perfectly unflawed skin, not a single blemish or bruise in sight. Come to think of it, the only visibly normal thing about him was his arm hair, muscles, and the fact the he was the structure of a normal human being.

I stared at his pushed up sleeves. I looked at his arm again, and then looked at Cody's next to me- Cody's arms had veins- Daniel's didn't. I shrugged it off- A lot of people don't have visible veins. I looked at his eyes, a cool and pretty hazel brown. "Mizz Parker?" My teacher said. Without thinking my head snapped around and I let out a small "Hm?" Luckily my teacher was too distracted to hear, but I earned a few bored stares from people in earshot of me- Nearly everyone.

Since it was pretty cold, damp and misty, we sat in Daniel's car and ate lunch- Or I ate lunch while he watched me. "I'm fine I'm just not that hungry." I said, pushing away my garden salad." "Fine. But first you have to tell me what you ate today." I looked up at Daniel. "No lies this time. I might not be able to read you but I can tell when you're lying to me." I bit my lip and looked down at my salad. "I didn't really eat today…" I said. Daniel let out a long, exasperated sigh. Daniel reached out and touched my hand but then quickly pulled back when he saw my reaction.

"Your skin is cold." I said, looking at him as he looked away and out the window, obviously trying to avoid the subject. "Are you okay?" I asked, trying to look him in the eyes but failing. So after that it got pretty silent, so I just returned to school a few minutes early from lunch.

After dinner I glanced at my clock as I plopped down on the bed. I lay down; staring at the beautiful butterfly I'd painted on the ceiling, picturing his beautiful body. The perfectly outlined muscles. Hazel brown eyes. Then I focused on how pale white he was. It was almost as if he was made of snow; his skin- anything but transparent. The thick, almost rock looking limbs which barely flexed despite his quick and determined movements. How not a single vein or bruise, cut, or blemish was in sight- Except for one bit on the side of his neck which he forgot to cover one day. It looked like a human bite- but not entirely. It looked aged, and what seemed to be faded across his solid skin.

Then, I suddenly realized something. I started rummaging through my things when I looked at a note my grandma sent me. Everyone thought she was crazy after my grandfather died- She was sent to a nearby nursing home. Every time I went over she'd tell me to watch out. Watch out for the creatures of the night that were coming or me. Last visit, like she always did, she said the exact same words and handed me a book. I quickly flipped it open, reading in Italian every italicized word. Then, I flipped exactly to the page I was looking for: Creatura Della Notte. I knew what he was. More importantly, I knew what he wasn't.

The next day, I carefully avoided him, as I brushed past other people in the halls. I thought I was doing a pretty good job. I kept my face down- Only talked when I was spoken to. I did well up until lunch, when I realized I needed to get over what I was feeling and just talk to him. I knew that he knew- he just had this look in his eyes every time he saw me in the halls. I pretended not to notice not the anger- But the fear in his eyes.

I met his eyes during lunch outside, me sitting on the school steps and him leaning against his car, looking at his hood ornament like it was the most exciting thing in the world. I suddenly nodded off past the woods- an indication for him to follow. I saw out of the comer of his eye, him following me. I stopped abruptly in the middle of the field, my back turned from him. I saw him coolly lean against a small tree, the braches rustling in protest like they were gonna fall of right there.

"You have pale, ice cold skin." I said. Daniel coolly nodded. "True." "You can read people's thoughts." He looked surprised, like he didn't think I'd remembered when he first told me this. "Also true." He said finally, shifting his positions. "You can't go out into the sunlight." I said. "You say things, like you're from a different time, like you actually live it once." "Val, what are you getting at?" He said, annoyance rising clearly in his voice. "You're a vampire." I blurted out, finally turning around. He stayed silent, staring at me. "And you also love me." I said, looking him straight in the eye, with confidence in my voice for the first time. The next thing I knew he was on my back, and we were flying upwards across the mountains as he jumped over rocks and quickly dodged trees, me bobbing freely on his back.

Then, he put me down at the near top, where you could only see the American flag from our school, raised freely in the air. Then, he set me down and walked a distance away, clearly trying to get rid of his anger. "You don't understand, Valynn." He said, looking at me. "You can control it. I know you can." Then, he grabbed the tree next to me and broke it in half, snapping it in clear half and throwing it at a bolder. "No… I don't think I can…" He said, and then slowly raised his head to me. "I'm a monster, I don't deserve you. But…" "But?" I said, looking at him. "I don't have the strength, to stay away from you anymore." He said, walking away and leaning in-between two rocks, hanging his face. "I know you can. You can control it. I know you love me as much to try." I said, slipping through the rocks and looking him in the face.


End file.
